Cookie's Bright Idea
by sheltie
Summary: Cookie has a great idea to get Ned and Moze together, will he succeed? One-shot


**Cookie's Bright Idea**

**By: Sheltie**

**A/N: It has been a long time since I posted any new Noze story, so here it is. Enjoy!**

_I don't own Ned Declassified at all_

Simon Nelson Cook otherwise known as Cookie to his friends was annoyed. He was annoyed that his two best friends who are totally in love with one another, but refused to admit it. He watched the two flirt back and forth with one another every day and it made him sick. He needed to find a way to get them together for the sake of his sanity, that's when a thought entered his head and he grinned manically.

Ned Bigby and his best friend Jennifer Mosely or Moze to him were sitting enjoying a hot fudge sundae with one another while waiting for their friend Cookie to come. Cookie told them to come over because he needed help with something. So being good friends they headed over.

"Where is Cookie, he said noon, right?" Moze asked turning to her best friend

"Yeah, it's like 12:15, but it is Cookie, you know" Ned said looking at his watch

Moze nodded, Cookie had a great talent at being late.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, but I had to finish something" Cookie said panting slightly

It's alright Cookie, Moze and I were just finishing our sundae" Ned said

Cookie nodded as he watched Ned feed Moze the cherry that was left. He rolled his eyes at the show of affection that was totally beyond the best friend kind.

"Alright, follow me" Cookie said

Ned and Moze threw away their sundae and followed their friend. Cookie led them to his house and down to the unfinished basement. Cookie's dad always said he'd finish the basement, but never did. So here was still. A bathroom, which was complete, a pool table, bumper pool table, a snack bar, a fridge, and a few other items scattered around.

"What is you need help with Cookie?" Ned asked looking around

"Stay right here, I'll grab it" Cookie lied

He left and locked the two downstairs, smirking and humming all the while. It was a half an hour of waiting til Moze turned to Ned.

"Cookie must've gotten sidetracked with something" she said

"You're right, I'll go see what's taking him" Ned said

He went up the stairs and found the door was closed, he shrugged and went to it to open it. But he found it was locked. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the door to budge.

"Moze, we have a problem" Ned said coming back to his best friend

"What's wrong?" Moze asked

"The door is locked" Ned said

"What, it can't be, that door doesn't lock" Moze said

"Try it for yourself" Ned said

Moze went and did then came down frowning

"Why in the world would Cookie lock us down here?" she asked

"_Because you two have been driving me insane with you love-dovey ways"_

Ned and Moze looked all around, but found no sign of their friend.

"Cookie, where are you?" Ned asked

"_Here, my dad put in a intercom system in a few weeks ago"_ Cookie said

"Cookie, let us out of here now" Moze demanded

"_No can do Moze, not until you just admit that you're in love with Ned and you have to do the same Ned. You have to admit that you're in love with Moze" _Cookie said

"ARE YOU CRAZY" Moze and Ned both shouted

"_No I am not, I'm just sick and tired of your pathetic excuses"_ Cookie said

"Cookie, you better let us out of here or you're going to get it" Moze threaten

Cookie shivered slightly at Moze's threat, but wasn't going to give in.

"_Sorry Moze, but the only way for you and Ned to get out is to admit your feelings"_ he said

Moze growled and began to mutter things she would do to Cookie once she was out. Ned, on the other hand sighed and wrapped his arm around Moze to calm her down.

"_Don't worry guys, you have food and there is a bathroom. And there are sleeping bags also. So you won't starve or anything"_ Cookie said

"I am so going to kill him when I get out" Moze growled

"I know Moze, I know, but right now you can't do anything. So we might as well make the best of it" Ned said

"How do you suppose we do that?" Moze snapped

Ned was used to this and knew Moze was just angry with the whole thing. So he just pulled Moze into a warm embrace.

"We'll figure a way out Moze, you are quite smart and I'm creative. Together we can do it" Ned whispered

Moze relaxed in Ned's arms and felt a shiver run down her spine as Ned whispered in her ear.

Cookie watched via cameras he placed around the basement. It took a lot of time to get the cameras in place, but he knew it would be worth it in the end.

Ned and Moze sat at the bar that was set up and began to discuss ideas of how to escape. Both threw out good ideas, but neither one could agree on one.

"Alright, I know what's wrong. We need to eat something. We're hungry that's why we can't decide" Ned said

Moze could only blink; she wondered where in the world her best friend got the idea. But suddenly her stomach growled. Ned grinned hearing the sound.

"Let's see what there is down here," Ned said as he headed to the fridge

Moze followed and the two found the fridge loaded with enough food to last them for a while.

"I think Cookie's plan is bigger than we thought" Moze said as she saw all the food

Ned nodded in agreement

The two grabbed what they needed to make sandwiches. Moze grabbed the turkey lunchmeat, while Ned grabbed the honey ham lunchmeat. They made their snacks without a word as they passed one another the mayo and bread.

Cookie watched this with frustration.

_Why can't they just make-out already, they are killing me_ he thought

As the two ate they began planning again.

"Okay, we've established that Cookie has put a lot of time and effort into this plot, but that doesn't mean he thought of everything" Moze said

"Right, we just have to find the weaknesses" Ned said nodding

"Right, after we eat why don't we check the windows" Moze said

When they finished eating they did check the windows, but found that they couldn't open them at all.

"Crud, well there goes that idea" Ned muttered

"There has to be a way," Moze said furiously

"Calm down Moze, we won't get anywhere when you are like this" Ned said gently

Moze took a few deep breaths and nodded

"You're right Ned, we need to keep a level head if we are going to get out of here. Then once we're out I'm going to kill Cookie" she said smiling viciously at the end

Ned rubbed the back of his head and sighed, he knew that it was no use in talking Moze out of harming his friend. He just hoped that Cookie had his will made out.

They spend the next several hours going over every inch of the basement in hopes of trying to find a weak point in the prison Cookie made for them.

"I have to admit, Cookie did put a lot of thought into this" Ned said as he slumped down onto the couch

"Yeah, remind to buy him a trophy so I will have something to ram up his butt" Moze grumbled

Ned sighed and began to stroke Moze's hair knowing that would calm her. It did the trick as Moze now had her head on Ned's shoulder and smiling contently.

Cookie watched this with a disgusted look on his face.

_Why can't they just do it_ he moaned

"Say Ned?" Moze asked

"Yeah?"

"What do we have down here for dinner?" Moze asked

"I don't know, but lets find out" Ned said and got up

Moze grumbled in disappointment as her pillow left her, but followed Ned to the kitchen area.

"Let's see, Hmm this looks interesting" Ned said

"What is it?" Moze asked

"Well there is chicken here and we have pasta noodles and some of this white sauce stuff" Ned said

"Ned, if you're thinking of cooking than I want no part of it" Moze said

Ned pouted

"Fine, I'll help you so you don't turn it into a disaster" Moze said with a sigh

Ned grinned at this. The two worked in tandem as they prepared their dinner. Once done they ate and chatted like they always did.

_Good, this is good_ Cookie thought

He then placed a CD in the stereo he had nearby. He pressed a few buttons and soft romantic music began to play.

"Did Cookie just put on some music?" Moze asked looking up

Ned looked up from his plate

"Yeah, he did" he answered

"Great, he probably thinks this will enhance the romantic atmosphere in here" Moze grumbled

"Romantic atmosphere?" Ned questioned

"Um, uh, yeah. You know Cookie and his weird thinking" Moze said nervously

Ned gulped

Both were blushing bright red at the thought what could be a romantic dinner.

"We are missing something though" Ned said

"What is that?" Moze asked not looking up

"Candlelight" Ned said

Moze looked up

"You're right, and a cheesy violinist strolling around" she said smiling

"Yeah, and fireflies flittering about" Ned said smiling also

Moze cracked up at his, it was too much to take. The whole thought of this looking like a romantic dinner.

"Cookie has really lost, hasn't he?" Ned said

"I'll say, he must shocked himself one too many times" Moze said

Cookie was frowning as he watch the event unfold. This wasn't what he imagined to happen. Where was the proclamations of love, the tender moment, the happy tears? He wanted to pull his hair out because these two were making his job much more difficult.

After Ned and Moze finished eating they relaxed since they knew that they was probably no way out.

"So what do you want to do now?" Ned asked

Moze yawned

"I have no idea, want to try out the bumper pool?" she asked

"Alright, prepare to be crushed" Ned said

Moze chuckled

"In your dreams Bigby"

The two play a couple games, though they both were not very good at it. Ned kept trying to pull of trick shots, which led him either falling off the table or something that usually caused him to bruise himself. Moze laughed loudly each attempt Ned made that her stomach was hurting from it. After their game Ned was rubbing his bruises and sulking while Moze was lying on the couch gasping for air as she laughed.

Cookie sighed, he just couldn't believe it. How can these two not see what was right in front of them. These two drove him you drink. He grabbed his 2-liter of Root Beer and took a swig of it. He wasn't old enough for real beer, but this was second best, that and the combination of pixie stixs.

Ned and Moze were sitting on the couch relaxing, well Moze was relaxing and Ned was still gently rubbing the bruises he had gotten from bumper pool.

"Aww poor Neddie poo" Moze said teasingly

Ned glared at Moze, but this made Moze crack up laughing.

"It's your own fault Ned," she said

Ned was still pouting

"Aww poor Ned, you want me to kiss your booboos?" Moze asked teasingly

Ned smiled wickedly

"Yeah, I do" he said

Moze was caught she didn't no what to do. She didn't think Ned would take her up on her offer.

"Well, are you going to do it or are you chicken?" Ned asked smirking now

There was one thing you didn't do and that was calling Moze a chicken. She put on a determined look and moved closer to Ned.

"Show me where it hurts?" she asked

Ned was stunned, but decided to keep playing along. He pointed to his knee and Moze bent down and kissed it. Ned felt a tingle when Moze's lips touched his knee.

"It hurts here," Ned said pointing to his elbow

Moze leaned over and kissed Ned's elbow. This went on as Ned pointed to spots where it hurt and Moze kissed them, until it got to the last one. His lips. Moze blushed and didn't really want to kiss her best friend, but she the challenge in Ned's eyes and she wasn't to back down from a challenge. She leaned in and kissed Ned lightly on the lips, but as soon as her lips touched his she felt something. It wasn't a jolt or that lightning struck, it just felt right.

Ned was enjoying himself having Moze kiss his booboos and became more daring as he pointed out spots for Ned to kiss. But never intended to say his lips, it just came out without even thinking. But he didn't say a thing and when Moze's lips touched his it was like a whole new world opened up for him. It was like he finally seeing Moze for the first time and with he pressed his lips harder against Moze's.

When she felt Ned kissing back she did what came naturally. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt Ned wrap his arms around her waist. She was amazed how their bodies fit so well together. They kissed and cuddle the rest of the night.

The next morning Ned and Moze awoke in each other's arms, which wasn't unusual for the two. They smiled at one another then began their morning rituals. Once done Moze made breakfast since Ned and kitchen didn't mix very well. They chatted and as they ate.

Meanwhile Cookie sat watching this with an enormous headache. He had too much sugar last night had to retire early so he never saw what happened after the pool table. But as he sat watching now he didn't notice anything different since Ned and Moze were acting just the same as usual.

"These guys are killing me," Cookie muttered to himself

"Do you think we should tell Cookie that his planned worked?" Moze asked after they finished breakfast

"Are you kidding you know what would happen if we did. Cookie would prance about doing his I knew it dance and then shout it to the world" Ned said

They were on the couch with Moze resting her head on Ned's shoulder

"I guess you're right, then what should we do?" she asked

Ned smirked, "one thing to do"

Moze looked up

Ned pulled out his cell phone

"I totally forgot about this during all the panicking, but now we have a way out" he said

Moze smiled as she had an idea of Ned was going to do. Ten minutes later and Ned and Moze were free and Cookie was getting chewed out by his mom for locking his two friends in the basement. They felt bad for Cookie, but they had more important things to do, like plan their first date.

**End**

**A/N: Halleluiah I am done. I can't tell you how hard it was writing this one I kept getting writer's block that and trying to work on my other stories. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
